Limitations
by Kavan
Summary: Robert Cora and Mary left town with a series of instructions and warnings of what Matthew, Edith, Sybil and Tom were not supposed to do. They forgot to add throw a party to the list. They won't ever make that mistake again. STEAMM fic.


**Limitations**

Robert Cora and Mary left town with a series of instructions and warnings of what Matthew, Edith, Sybil and Tom were not supposed to do. They forgot to add throw a party to the list. They won't ever make that mistake again.

Happy STEAMM Day. This started out being a one shot but the party got going so this is one of three chapters. Enjoy. And I'd love to know what you think.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Robert felt his breathing even and his body relaxing as the towers of Downton came back into view. True they had been away only a weekend; still he always felt half himself when he was away from Downton. Regardless, the Duke of Crowbrough odious though he might be in personality remained a respected member of the aristocracy, and as such his wedding a social event worthy of attendance. As a result he, Cora, and Mary had ventured to York for the ceremony and had enjoyed the event and society; still he felt quite content to return to the sanctuary of , he thought, must be feeling the same for she had seemed a bit off all weekend. Matthew's absence clearly plaguing her more than she expected for she had spent the whole of the journey back fidgeting, glancing out the window, clearly anticipating her return with more excitement than she typically displayed. Even now she was leaning forward in her seat glancing expectantly at the drive, clearly expecting to see her husband, sisters, and the former chauffer awaiting their return. Seeing a puzzled expression on her face Robert turned as well, "They aren't waiting?"

Cora glanced up from her Wharton novel speculating, "Perhaps they are busy."

"Standards are slipping," Robert stated shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Perhaps Matthew's back is worse." Mary worried fretfully. It surprised him that Mary who had always seemed a bit cool, and always so very restrained felt so much about Matthew. He knew, of course, that she had loved him. Still, her concern for Matthew still surprised him.

"Still where are the others," He questioned as he climbed from the car. He stood straightening his coat as Cora and Mary stepped from the car. He peered at the door finding it strange that no figure stood ready to greet him. Glancing over at his wife and daughter he saw they too were staring at the knob oddly. At length Robert stalked forward turning it before stepping into the foyer. "Carson," He hailed limply. "Carson?" The silence of the house- the very opposite of his expectations and as such oddly troubling….

Watching the dust flitting around her as if in an undiscovered country Mary said a bit concernedly… "I was expecting Matthew to meet us at the train." Her voice trailed off and an odd confusion flittered around her face.

"Perhaps he is resting." Cora supplied softly wanting to alleviate further concern.

"Perhaps," Robert agreed adding, "But where is everyone else?"

As if answering his question the sound of tiny footsteps crept ever closer, causing Robert to turn to see Isis trotting past. Feeling oddly relieved by the mere sight of his dog, Robert called out cheerfully, "Hello old girl."

Paying him no heed Isis continued moving toward the library, following her Robert, Cora and Mary all gasped at the sight of Tom Branson coming awake exclaiming, "Isis no!"

Observing this with a frown Mary shook her head imploring, "Whatever are you doing?"

"Being kissed by my dog," Robert answered as if finding the question wholly logical.

Cora covered a chuckle with her gloved hand saying, "Apparently Sybil isn't the only Crawley with a taste for Irishmen."

Turning Robert glared at his wife demanding, "Are you…intoxicated."

Tom considered this for a moment before acknowledging, "Drunk."

"You lost consciousness?" Robert stated angrily.

"No, no, no…I just…went to sleep." His words slurred rubbing together like kindling.

"On the floor," Robert stated disbelievingly and rather unnecessarily.

Frowning at her husband Cora implored him stating, "I am sure Tom has a perfectly reasonable explanation."

Tom went to stand but swayed, falling back to a sitting position. Opening one eye he laughed saying, "Ouch."

"Good grief," Robert swore putting his palm against his face. "The man is drunk."

"I was drunk." Tom corrected sitting up but making no effort to stand. "Was past tense…. Now I'm…"

"Hung over," Rosamund supplied rising from behind the sofa on the opposite side of the room, using the cushions to help her remain upwards, and trying rather unsuccessfully not to grunt at the necessary effort.

Robert looked disbelievingly at his sister. "Rosamund whyever are you here?"

She moved to the opposite side of the couch sinking down in the cushions admitting, "I have no idea whatsoever." Shaking her head she recalled, "Mama, a phone call, and then glass after glass of gin or no it was Vodka." She laughed a series of short bursts of noise, "And I do not even care for Vodka well not that much Vodka."

This time Cora did not even bother to hide her bemusement saying, "Can we expect you brought a suitor with you?"

"Of course she did," Robert agreed dramatically. "I'm sure he too had glass after glass of gin and sprawled out half-dressed beside her."

Tom glanced down worriedly before announcing, "I am… what is the word…oh dressed. I am dressed." He said relief evident in his voice.

"Do not be ridiculous or scandalous," Rosamund dismissed with a tutting sound. "I did nothing like that. There was no suitor, though there certainly could have been." She said pointedly. "And for your information I spent the night sleeping beside Cousin Matthew."

"Matthew!" Mary exclaimed suddenly her typically impregnable mask utterly falling away.

As if summoned a bright blonde head slowly emerged, rising from the back of the couch. "Well," Matthew said abashedly standing up albeit slowly and with a grimace that belied his cheerful tone as he announced, "Rosamund you are utterly correct my back feels better!"

Smiling triumphantly Rosamund stated, "Sleeping on the floor is said to be excellent for sore backs.

Mary's face was flushed and her mouth slack, but before she could utter a word, she heard footsteps hurrying into the room.

"Papa, Mama." Sybil greeted them walking into the library carrying a cup of tea.

"Sybil," Robert exclaimed at her presence. "How did you pass the evening? Or more aptly who did you wake up beside." He colored at his own question.

"No one." She answered primly before sipping her tea. "And in my own bed in case anyone is interested."

"Thank goodness at least one of our family isn't relishing debauchery." Robert huffed angrily.

"Well," Sybil conceded angling her head confessing, "I do have a murderous headache."

"Sybil," Cora admonished beseechingly.

Sybil rolled her eyes, "Mama it is a modern time. Women need not be so prim and proper all the time. Why Tom and I attended a party in London where a man strolled about without a stitch of clothing."

Robert blanched bidding, "What sort of party."

"The interesting sort," Rosamund observed lightly chuckling even as the effect caused her to touch her head in pain.

Feeling every ounce of energy draining from his body Robert slumped against the sofa. Crossing the room to join her husband Cora asked, "Sybil really is it necessary to say such things."

"Oh mama," She said gently. "I do love you and papa and Downton but the world is changing."

"Much too quickly and in very questionable directions;" Robert huffed angrily.

Sybil nodded seeing the logic in his perspective, "I'm sure for you it is…but change is coming."

"Apparently it arrived last night." Robert snapped tiredly. "Along with my sister." He said casting a disparagingly look at his sister, one it must be wholly unnoticed by Rosamund.

"And the suitors," Sybil noted cheerfully.

"You said you had no suitors." Robert bellowed looking at his sister accusingly.

"I did not." She said adding, "Though of course."

"You certainly could have," Mary said finishing her aunt's sentence and frowning at her husband.

"Edith's suitors." Sybil said answering a question she was sure was soon to come.

"Suitors," Cora repeated interestedly, letting a smile play across her face she asked, "Did Edith's newspaper man visit?"

Sybil smiled into her tea cup saying, "Yes he did."

"Did he ever." Edith said walking into the room, garbed like her sister in a dressing gown.

"What good news." Cora said excitedly.

"No," Edith interjected shaking her head. "Not at all."

"Edith," Mary intoned with icy indifference, her unchecked anger at her aunt and husband finding a more acceptable target. "Don't tell me you finally fooled someone into showing the slightest of interest in you."

Ignoring Mary's barb Sybil said with feigned innocence, "Oh one of her suitors didn't show up." Sybil said offering Mary an unusually telling smile. "Three did."

"Three," Mary snapped disgustedly. "Papa you are right this modern world is no place for me. Three?" She said as if unable to comprehend such an occurrence.

Missing her sarcasm Robert could only shake his head, "Multiple suitors, people sleeping on floors, people kissing dogs."

"She kissed me!" Tom insisted standing up. "Made it that time," He declared proudly before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Ignoring him entirely Robert continued bellowing, "What can explain such overt and inappropriate behavior?"

"We all had glasses and glasses of Vodka." Matthew said echoing Rosamund's earlier explanation.

Smiling Rosamund nodded, "We all had far too much to drink and things got…complicated."

"Very," Tom agreed scowling at Isis.

"Good God!" He bellowed causing Tom, Matthew and Rosamund all to touch their heads and cringe in discomfort. Sybil merely sipped her tea as her father carried on angrily, "I suppose we can only be grateful Mama did not arrive with us. What she might have made of this I really cannot imagine."

"Yes Granny is the voice of sanity." Mary said glaring at her husband.

"Sanity," Rosamund blurted out rising unsteadily and like Tom before her tumbling backwards, lucky she had the sofa cushions to soften her fall. "It's entirely her fault the entire situation occurred."

"Whatever are you saying?" Robert demanded glancing at his sister critically.

"Mama is the reason the entire fiasco occurred."

"However…." Robert demanded his anger receding somewhat as confusion began playing out across his features.

"Well," Sybil answered sitting down on a chair folding her legs up under her, "We were all having breakfast after you three left when Granny arrived."

Edith looked up tiredly noting, "Sybil you weren't even there… "Turning toward her parents she began relating, "You see it all began when Matthew, Tom and I were eating breakfast…"

**.~.~.~.~.**

Mary, Robert and Cora had left on an early train, and Matthew made it back to Downton in time for breakfast, which Carson had held until his return. Seeing Tom and Edith already seated he announced happily, "Well they are off."

"How lovely." Edith answered with a distinct lack of interest, barely looking up from the newspaper she had been busily pouring over with great interest.

"Say," Matthew turned to face Tom asking, "Robert said something about reminding you of your special responsibility." Chuckling Matthew asked lightly, "He made it sound as if you were responsible for guarding all the wealth of Downton." Fixing his brother-in-law with a bemused expression he asked, "Whatever are you to do?"

"Care for Isis." Tom responded woefully. Sybil had long told him that whenever Robert and Cora went out of town they left a detailed list of instructions and procedures. Still, since their marriage they had rarely been at Downton when the entire family wasn't in attendance. This drought of jobs had drug on long enough though that he found out just what those lists entailed. The epistle on caring for Isis ran several pages, covering such minute details as what treats the girl liked, as well as listing preferred scratching places. One part of him wanted to balk at the duty, the other recognized to do so would only complicate matters. So he had reluctantly found himself a canine caretaker. He could not complain really…he had not worked in some weeks… And he could no longer feign other endeavors. He could not quite work out which was worse being the former chauffer or the unemployed son-in-law.

Matthew tried without much success to hide his smirk, entirely to amused at the situation to recognize Tom's distress. "Well that is a position of honor."

"Robert left me pages of instructions." Tom answered trying for a bantering tone.

Edith rolled her eyes remarking, "He likes that dog loads better than us. It's a compliment really."

"I suppose it's only I might be busy."

"Really," Matthew said glancing up from his tea. "Have you got a new story?"

"No," Tom said quietly before adding with a forced optimism. "My editor said he might have a story for me," Tom reached for his cup of tea saying hopefully. "So I want to be available."

"Of course," Matthew agreed easily, "I am certain something will come up."

"What about you." Tom asked replacing his cup on the table. "I thought you and Mary were both going."

"We were," He said regretfully. "My back has been acting up terribly." Matthew said grimacing slightly as he changed positions. "The rail journey would have been the limit."

"Have you seen Dr. Clarkson?" Edith questioned putting down the paper.

He nodded sipping his tea. "He suggested a bit of rest."

"That sounds sensible." Edith agreed. "I am surprised Mary did not stay."

"She wanted to," Matthew said putting his cup down on the table. "But I argued against it. I didn't want her playing nursemaid and missing out on the trip."

"I am sure Mary wouldn't see it that way." Branson replied surprised at Matthew's tone.

"I see it that way." His insistence was stiff, brokering no room for argument.

"Oh goody," Edith interjected wholly out of the blue. "I get to play the spinster sister caring for a sick relative and listening board for other women's husbands." Her tone was so drawl and bemused Matthew and Tom began laughing causing them to forget if only for a moment their feelings about their present troubles.

.~.~.~.~.

Rather than lie in bed and bore away the day Matthew had asked Mosley to add some extra cushions to the library sofa. He had then stretched out with a Trollope and was busily chuckling at Lady Glencora. Edith had wandered in after a bit, and taken the chair opposite him relishing his enjoyment of something as simple as a novel. How do you do it she wanted to ask, go one enjoying the little things even when the big seemed so very menacing. But she was to much a coward for that and so she sat watching him wanting to be like him in this small way. This is where Tom found them an hour later. "Where is Sybil?" Matthew questioned glancing at the doorway as if expecting her to follow her husband in and seeing no one.

"She dropped in on Dr. Clarkson," Tom said taking a seat at the other end of the couch. "Apparently they have a mother with some complications. Sybil couldn't resist."

A lazy smile stretched across his face and Matthew said, "You must be proud of her."

"Yes its grand." Tom agreed before adding not quite so happily, "A little odd though with my work, or you know no work."

Matthew exchanged a glance with Edith before saying, "Journalism is off and on so I hear."

"Mostly off lately." Tom said drumming his nails on the cushion. "Guess it's good my wife has a trade."

"You aren't letting that concern you are you?" Edith asked impatiently.

Tom exhaled saying, "Of course it concerns me."

"How could it not concern you?" Matthew asked directing his question more at Edith than Tom.

Edith rolled her eyes saying, "Typical male rubbish worries."

Ever since Edith's jilting both Matthew and Tom had found it best to steer clear of her at such times. The entire event still clearly weighed heavily upon her, even her recent work seemed to do little to obliterate the pain of that day.

And as at such times Tom and Matthew simply said simultaneously, "Right."

Further conversation turned out to be unnecessary as Carson strolled in intoning, "The Dowager Countess."

"Thank goodness Granny." Edith greeted tossing a displeased expression at her brothers-in-law. "I am tired of men."

"Well that does not bode well for what I have come to discuss. For heaven's sake," She said frowning, "Matthew do not even consider standing." He nodded in agreement, frowning in pain as he struggled to rediscover a comfortable position.

"What have you come here for?" Edith asked facing her grandmother with a curious expression.

Violet lowered herself into a chair confessing, "I have received correspondence telling me Lord Hemphill's youngest brother will be in Yorkshire this evening."

"Rosamund's friend." Matthew asked interestedly.

"Hardly," Violet said before saying, "I misspoke… The late Lord Hemphill's brother."

"The one you knew in the 60's?" Edith queried closing the magazine she had half-interestedly opened.

"The same." Violet agreed before amending. "Of course I was at that time more acquainted with his brother, but I knew Henry as well."

"Henry," Edith repeated glancing over at Tom and Matthew who were likewise paying far more attention than mere moments before… "That sounds promising."

Violet arched a brow stating, "Hardly. However, I have invited him to stay here. I assume that can be arranged."

"Why are you looking at me?" Edith asked bemusedly.

Violet frowned altering her tone to one most often employed when speaking to a small not very bright child. "You are the mistress in your mother's absence are you not?"

"You might assume," Edith said pulling an envelope out of her skirt pocket. "Alas my talents are limited to entertaining the ladies after dinner."

Feeling more and more confused Violet asked, "Who is over entertaining guests."

"Don't look at me I am caring for the dog." Tom said placidly.

"Well then I will speak to Sybil." Edith did not answer instead smirking in amusement."I feel as if I am Alice tumbling deeper and deeper into Wonderland." Violet observed her pique growing by the instant. "Then who?"

"Me," Matthew reluctantly admitted sighing embarrassedly. "Cora and Mary left me in charge of dinners and household arrangements."

Tom began laughing. "Matthew you are the lady of the house?"

"That would be me." He assented glumly.

.~.~.~.~.

Later as they walked into the hall, Sybil turned to her sister asking, "Why would Mama ask Matthew to oversee dinners?"

"Well she certainly wouldn't think of asking me." Seeing Sybil's surprised expression Edith confessed, "I perhaps became too honest in a recent article where I mentioned dinner parties and vacant intellectual spheres."

"Mama did not enjoy the article."

"She did not." Edith stated apathetically. "And truth be known I did not care."

Sybil glanced up not bothering to hide her surprise at her sister's candor. "You didn't?"

"Of course not," Edith said dismissing such thoughts in a matter of fact tone. "One can hardly bother about that now."

"But doesn't it trouble you, Mama and Papa being angry." Sybil said challenging her. "People thinking badly of you..."

Edith turned facing her with a confused yet oddly affectionate expression. "People have always either thought badly of me or not bothered thinking of me at all."

"That's not true."

Edith fixed her with a disparaging look before stating, "We grew up in the same abbey that does not mean we had the same experiences Sybil."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It means Mama and Papa are always going to be at best disappointed and worst horrified by me. Not because they think me scandalous or liable to bring shame on the family, but because they did not expect me to do anything other than remain here and nursemaid them in their old age…." As if wanting to press her point she added coolly. "That's why they will never accept Tom and your marriage. Why you will find they'd even prefer Matthew see about tasks you'd be able to do quite well." Seeing her sister's crestfallen expression, Edith demanded, "Surely you knew."

"I am certain with time."

Edith rolled her eyes saying, "Even you cannot be so naïve as to imagine there weren't always going to be consequences as a result of your marriage."

"Nothing has changed," Sybil insisted firmly. "I am still willing to go on being friends with everyone." She said firmly. "Nothing has changed about me. I am still the girl who grew up in this house, you and Mary's sister, Mama and Papa's daughter."

Narrowing her eyes Edith said, "Sybil you ran off with the chauffer. That changes everything. It's the one thing Mary and I ever agreed on…when we warned you of how the family would react." She paused touching her sister's arm. "We all love you. That hasn't changed. It never will. But you've been made different by your choices and those differences will affect things. Mama cannot leave you in charge of the dinners because your presence would alter things. You can't spend one day midwifing and being Mrs. Branson, and come back and pick right back up hosting parties and dining with the titled." Looking up she saw Sybil's eyes brimming with tears. "I don't say these things to be cruel." Edith said squeezing her arm, "But things have changed and you must recognize that."

"I suppose," Sybil agreed sadly.

Seeing a footman hurrying toward the hall Edith sought to change the tone saying, "We should probably go in. They are probably waiting for us."

"You go on ahead." Sybil said encouragingly. "I'll just take a moment for myself."

.~.~.~.~.

"Darling I assure you my back is loads better already. I spent a nice afternoon laying on the couch reading. And after a quiet supper I intend to tuck myself right up in bed." Entering the foyer Edith watched a smile cross Matthew's face, hearing his tone lower as vowed, "Of course I miss you. I'm counting the hours until you return. Yes my darling," He promised bashfully clearly pleased by her words. "You rest well. No worrying about me." He admonished then bidding her goodbye he replaced the receiver.

"I will assume that was my sister." Edith said making her presence known.

Matthew blanched then smiled beseeching, "Don't tease."

"Did she and Mama and Papa arrive safely?"

"They send their love."

"The day Mary sends her love." Edith said dismissively walking off into the drawing room.

Hearing footsteps depart, Matthew turned, pressing his hand against his lower back. "Your back is bothering you again." Sybil said easily diagnosing his complaint.

"A touch," He admitted hesitantly. "It's nothing." He brushed her concern away lightly, as if it was a thing not worth noticing.

Giving him a doubting look Sybil suggested, "Perhaps you had better retire."

"No," He said shaking his head for effect.

Giggling she said, "Don't want to abandon your duties as host."

Matthew glanced downward, "You heard about that."

"I knew Papa thought highly of you, but who dreamed you would scale so high in Mama's esteem." There was a pique to her tone that Matthew had not previously associated with Sybil.

"Sybil?"

Looking a bit shamed she reached out touching his wrist saying, "I am sorry." She squeezed his hand reassuringly admitting. "I suppose coming home is a bit different than I expected."

"Oh...?"

"I just assumed things would remain as they were. That I could fall back into the old routines," She shook her head saying, "But of course you can't. Things change."

"Some for the better or so you are always telling us."

"Yes," She granted her words a bit distant and wholly absent any light heartedness. "And apparently I cannot expect things not to change," Sybil said adding, "Especially when I go on demanding other changes." She walked quickly away leaving Matthew watching her in growing befuddlement.

.~.~.~.~.

"Of course I came at once when I heard Mama was throwing a bit of a do," Rosamund said capping her sentence with a fit of giggling.

"I thought you were to attend the wedding Mary and the others were attending." Tom questioned with the smallest of curiosity.

"Well I was planning to but really it is getting just too tedious to see one American after another marched down the aisle into matrimony to a homosexual aiming only to continue his line." Seeing Tom's eyebrow rise slightly in surprise Rosamund continued, "I thought Americans smarter than that but of course Cora was evidence all was not as one might assume."

Tom merely nodded feeling his attentions drifting off, glancing around the room searching for his wife. Being at Downton always seemed so discombobulating, he felt little familial affections and missed his old friends, fitting in neither world. Too much a Mick to fit in the drawing room now married too high to sit in the servant's hall. It was a funny old world, he decided. His cousin beaten to death in a gutter by an Englishman... Now he was the son-in-law of a man who would only have nodded in tact approval of such violence. The whole thing just felt utterly confusing.

"Tom?" Rosamund prodded interestedly.

"Hmm?"

She laughed lightly, "Why I don't believe you've paid me a bit of attention." She said teasingly. "I've left my belongings upstairs but I'd give a penance for your thoughts."

Thoughts crowed his mind as he sought an acceptable answer. He imagined in society it was not quite the thing to admit you'd been imagining a dead cousin and a dour father-in law. Instead he blurted out the very first thing that came to his mind. "Isis has been looking at me funny all evening." Tom mumbled to Rosamund needing something, anything to say. And truthfully he did think the dog had been watching him oddly all evening.

.~.~.~.~.

Standing on her own across the room Edith watched the goings on with a growing fatigue. Dinner she decided would be endured and then hopefully given Lord Hemphill's age they would have an early night. Her article was due in mere days and she was struggling to complete it. She had been pouring over newspapers and books searching for the topic without any real success. Writing she was finding came less and less easily to her. She had a plethora of opinions, but putting them on paper did not come easily. Tonight she decided she must sit down and focus on her topic and get a real start on her column.

That course was not to be for Barrow strolled in announcing, "Mr. Michael Gregson."

"Michael," Edith greeted surprise evident in her face, though one could not say whether that surprise was pleasant or not. "Whatever are you doing in Yorkshire?"

Looking taken aback by her question he answered, "I am staying with an old friend, and thought you would not mind me dropping in. I thought you would be pleased to see me," Michael said, uncertain tone utterly alien to his usual personality.

"I am of course I am," Edith promised reassuringly. "I am just… surprised."

He tried for a reassuring smile but it came out uneasy and half-hearted. "I do hope so."

"Of course," Edith replied forcing a smile of her own.

Tom strode across the room to where Rosamund and Matthew were sitting. Rosamund had taken a seat in a chair next to where Matthew sat down stretching his legs fully out seeking some…any relief, and when Gregson had entered she had leaned over propping herself nearer to him, so as to more fully engage herself in the drawing room drama. Even now she and Matthew continued to listen expectantly to the duo across the room. Tom leaned down between them saying, "Who is he?"

"Her publisher, I believe." Matthew answered unsurely.

"A bit more than that, I think." Rosamund interjected continuing to focus on actions across the room.

"And he drops in at dinner time in tails?" Tom asked skeptically.

"Well how else could we insist he remain for dinner?" Matthew questioned lowering his tone so only Tom and Rosamund could hear his words.

"Are you asking?" Tom asked coolly.

"I suppose we must." Matthew admitted grimacing a little at the thought. Still, as his wife often observed Matthew was a man of duty and so he dutifully raised his voice saying, "Mr. Gregson. I am Matthew Crawley, Lady Edith's brother-in-law."

Gregson reluctantly turned from Edith, crossing to Matthew and extending his hand. "I do apologize for intruding."

He did not sound overly convincing which Matthew decided was a point in his favor. The man clearly did not lie often or well. "Not at all."

"Tom Branson," He said extending his hand. "Lady Edith's other brother-in-law."

"My pleasure," Gregson said offering a relieved smile.

"We were hoping that you would join us for dinner." Matthew invited addressing Gregson. "It's only a small family dinner…"

"The best kind of meal then." Gregson answered cheerfully.

.~.~.~.~.

The family was alerted to Violet's arrival via Thomas' whisper to Matthew, and the assembled group all waited expectantly for her entrance.

"I am so pleased to meet your family," Michael uttered, lowering his head allowing him to whisper into the shell of her ear.

"Has she told you anything about this man?" Tom questioned joining his wife.

Remembering Edith's earlier words Sybil responded, "Everything has changed. Apparently that includes informing me of details in their lives."

"Love?" As he spoke he rested a concerned hand on her upper back. His touch offering her a kind of wordless support, "Do tell."

She glanced upwards sighing, "I do not have the words just yet." She seemed struck silent for a moment before adding, "It just seems a great many things have changed." As if anticipating an interruption, she added, "I know I advocated change, and you may view those changes as a good thing…but its only I am not sure how I feel about all the things that did change." Smiling determinedly she spoke stating, "I am not sure at all what any of what I'm saying or feeling means… Let me work it out please."

Nodding Tom requested, "Only tell me when you do work it out."

"I will," She promised softly turning as she heard footsteps in the hall.

Barrow intoned "Lord Hemphill and the Dowager Countess and Sir Anthony Strallen."

The trio walked in taking in the others in the group.

Edith looked a bit pale, her surprise more evident than at the previous unanticipated guest. For their part Sybil, Matthew and Tom appeared a bit uncertain and Rosamund utterly fascinated. "Awkward," She sing-sang lowly so only Matthew seated beside her could hear her comment. The slightest elevation of his eyebrows was the only obvious sign of Matthew's reaction, he had of late become a student of his wife's skill at disguising his emotions.

"Lord Hemphill," Matthew said recovering himself. "Welcome to Downton."

The man stepped forward giving Matthew a fond smile saying, "Thank you so much. I have heard a great deal about you Mr. Crawley."

"I am sure that is not true."

"Aha but it is." He said sincerely. "I understand you are a solicitor." Matthew nodded surprised when the man virtually beamed. "I followed the same path myself. Perhaps after dinner we can have a spot of talk about the law."

"I would enjoy that." Matthew acquiesced easily.

The man nodded his smile growing as he turned to the woman by Matthew's side, "Why I have not seen you for decades and decades!"

Startled by his greeting Rosamund corrected him laughingly chiding him, "I am certain it was only a decade or so."

A slight twinkle in his eye seemed to appear as he amended his statement stating, "I am sure you are right. And may I say you remain every bit as beautiful as I remembered."

"You do not have to say that." Violet said, she had thus far been curiously silent.

"In that case I trust your memory explicitly." Rosamund replied ignoring her mother's comment entirely.

His cheerful laugh echoed around the room as he greeted the others. "A journalist," He said when he greeted Tom. "I am shocked Robert let you in the house."

"He didn't. He only let me drive the car." Lord Hemphill again merely laughed as if taking none of the comments of the least seriousness.

.~.~.~.~.

Crossing the room Sir Anthony extended his good arm to Michael Gregson. "I do not believe I have had the pleasure."

"Michael Gregson." He replied extending his left hand, so as to meet Sir Anthony's good arm.

"The editor I believe." Sir Anthony's question sounded rhetorical.

"Do you read my paper?" Gregson asked seeming a little surprised.

"Only recently," Anthony confessed eyeing the editor with interest.

Gregson studied the man for a moment before admitting, "Lady Edith wasn't expecting me this evening."

"I am quite certain she was not expecting me either." Sir Anthony said evenly. "So in that regard we are remarkably similar." Pausing only momentarily he said, "I presume you are courting…. Or is that word entirely too old fashioned."

Gregson rubbed his chin giving himself a moment to ponder just how to answer such a question. "I am afraid it is a bit off the mark for myself and Lady Edith."

"I see." Sir Anthony replied seeming unsurprised by the news.

"And you…" Gregson asked feeling the old impulse to chase the story rearing up in him. "Are you here to press your suit?"

Anthony merely shook his head. "I am only here to try and renew my friendships with the Crawleys."

Gregson nodded and both men waited for the other to speak. Yet, neither did instead both turning and watching Lady Edith standing quite bewildered on her own across the room.

.~.~.~.~.

"The cheek of him coming here after what he did," Matthew said tightly.

"Disgusting," Tom agreed unconsciously clenching his fists. "He wants being taught a lesson."

"Oh do be quiet both of you." Edith said drifting over.

"Edith surely you don't want him here." Tom demanded coolly without bothering to specify which man he meant.

"I suppose not." She said not bothering to specify which man she meant either and promptly crossing to where her grandmother and Lord Hemphill stood.

Sybil turned to both her husband and brother-in-law, "The both of you keep quiet."

"But Sybil this is very…. improper." Matthew said straining for the best term.

"You sound like Granny," Sybil whispered in retort before adding, "And since she is saying nothing neither will either of you." Her gaze conveyed a warning to both men. Feeling her gaze effective enough she walked over to her sister and grandmother.

"She acts like she can tell us what to do." Matthew groused frowning.

"She's a Crawley girl," Tom declared matter of factly. "And Crawley girls order the pair of us around."

"True." Matthew agreed a contented expression appearing. "True."

.~.~.~.~.

The pleasantries of greeting behind them,Sybil approached her Grandmother and her guest inquiring, "Lord Hemphill is it true you spent much of the past few years in India?" Sybil asked feeling the old manners pouring out of her like the finest wine.

"Yes I did," He said giving her a warm smile, "And no one has called me Lord Hemphill in the whole of the time I spent out in the colony. "Perhaps you would rather call me by my Christian name as they did."

"I couldn't," Sybil demurred in a tone that caused Tom to look at her in askance. The tone, the tilt of her head, the falseness of it all so opposite his wife.

"But you must," He requested firmly.

"Very well," She agreed with a modest smile that again Tom could equate with little he had seen of his wife.

"Now that is settled…Where are the cocktails?" He queried peering around with a frank curiosity.

"Cocktails." Matthew repeated sounding a bit priggish even to his own ears. "Well you see…"

Henry laughed cheerfully questioning, Do not tell me Downton is as formal as that?"

"Well," And again Matthew couldn't quite find the words. "In the past…."

"The past is past," Sybil declared surprising them all. "Everything is changing." Her words were tart and seemed almost of anger. "Why should our dowdy no cocktails before dinner rule remain?" It was a question but not one she intended anyone to answer, for she promptly said, "Barrow can you see about getting us some proper drinks."

Barrow nodded saying, "Yes milady."

"What shall we have?" She asked playfully.

"I cannot speak for anyone else but I'll have a vodka." Rosamund said seeing her mother's implied but unspoken question, "I brought several bottles of my own. My girl has them." Daring Violet to speak against such a notion she said only, "I drink it straight. Mama?" She asked as if testing Violet to speak out against the idea.

Violet swallowed clearly irritated but trying to disguise it, which of course was so foreign it thoroughly confused all, "I drink it straight too."

"I could drink glasses and glasses of Vodka." Rosamund taunted smiling serenely at her

mother.

.~.~.~.~.

"Enough," Robert said putting up his hand as if desiring to stop the story. "I can take no more of such debauchery!"

"Debaunchery," Rosamund demurred with a small smile. "We have not even gotten to that part of the story."

"Was there debauchery?" Matthew asked leaning toward Edith as if eager for an answer. "Was that before my back went out?"

"Your back went out!" Mary's voice seemed startled, her anger swept away as she surveyed her husband seeking any lasting injury.

"It's fine now."

"Once I got my feet on his back he was fine." Rosamund agreed sounding nonplused by the notion, while her niece's expression was of a different sort altogether.

"Well you did miss some of the better parts." Edith admitted taking a sip of her tea.

"I always do." He pronounced glumly.

"What better parts?" Cora asked sliding forward in her chair as if eager to glean any interesting or naughty parts.

"This is where I can pick up the story." Sybil said pausing dramatically. "It all started when Lord Hemphill suggested an after dinner activity."

.~.~.~.~.


End file.
